


The JUDE Kid

by WKitsune_9240



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKitsune_9240/pseuds/WKitsune_9240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is new kid, he has been the new kid before of course, but now he is the new kid, again after four years of being "Jude the not so new kid" back at Anchor Beach, and lets just get one thing straight, Jude does not like being the new kid, bt he just might like being "That New Kid" and well, Connor the boy that he sits next to in Creative Writing, and is hot, like football quarterback cliché hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

Scared, Jude looked into the door-window of his first class, why was he scared? He had changed schools before, Givin that they were all in California; but still, its not like his not use to change, hell he had seven schools in six years at one time, this should be easy.

But of course its not. Now he's a senior, and a transfer student not even half-way through the year. He has a right to be scared, but he can't stand out here all day. Okay, just five more minutes. His five minutes were cut into one as he heard footsteps in the hallway.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, and the door opened just as his hand hit it.

He was greeted with a wide smile, from a girl with teeth so perfect that it was almost blinding. Jude searched her face he noticed her beauty, long dark hair and eyes the same color. "Welcome, new kid." she turned and let him in, making her way to his seat whispering to a red-haired girl that was seated to her left "You owe me twenty."

The woman standing up front, who he assumed to be his teacher - Miss. Gidris, - looked to him before smiling a quick smile and gesturing to a seat in the front row, "There please." he quietly took a seat trying to avoid the thirty pairs of eyes that he was sure were on him. "I thought I wouldn't be meeting you today, you've been out there almost all period. Suggestion, don't look through the glass every three minutes."

Jude could feel his cheeks grow red, growing slightly warmer, he looked down quickly with embarrassment, "It's okay, first days can be scary." he heard a small laugh on he words, not because he was outside, like his old teachers would, but at his embarrassment.

"Okay, Jude, welcome to my first period AP English Literature and Composition, I am happy to be your teacher blah, blah, blah, you've heard it all before. Um, all you need this week will be this," she said handing him a printed copy of 'The Raven,' "And you're time couldn't have been any better, for today we are picking partners for the first quarters project."

He nodded and looked around the room, not too many eyes were on him now, it was clear that the teacher hadn't assigned seat for everyone looked in place, as if the room was divided into quarters by clicks. He got seated in the outcast, the kids that never grew out of their Goth stage, of the girls that were slightly larger - like Miss. Gidris - and the only boy that looked underweight. The section to his left was full of the kids that looked like stereotypical nerds and geeks, behind then sat the large group of church-goers that was huge, like how big as the nerds small. And finally behind his small group, another small group, of jocks, all decked out in varsity jackets, for from what Jude had saw on T.V. looked like varsity football jackets, or at least what he can tell from the few movies based in South Carolina, he had seen.

When Miss. Gidris said "pick partners" she really meant be given a partner, based on a random name selector, that she literally did in the middle of class, and Jude was given the redheaded girl from early, whose name he learned was Taylor.

His next three classes -AP Statistics, AP Environmental Science, and AP Psychology respectfully- went pretty much the same, only him entering at the start of class, and not having a project, but still, this school felt more laid back than Anchor Beach.

It was not until lunch when he remembered that he was in the terrible conservative state of South Carolina, and not in liberal state he was use to, which until his very last day he got picked on for wearing nail polish, even if his mom was the vice principle, and he should have known that even if is mom was now the principle, he was going to be bullied, even if he hadn't decided to wear it today.

Yet at lunch he had a paper folded up as an envelope dropped in his lap, full of the soppy mashed "potatoes" that was served that day, as the envelope hit his pants, dead center at his crotch it came undo, and it covered him with what had to be ten servings of the weird lukewarm liquid, written on the paper were five words written sloppily in all capital letters, "GO BACK TO HELL FAGOT." God seriously people already thought he was gay, but he acted so straight, and all everyone knew was that he had moved here from the west coast.

He tried to gather all of the goop of his pants with paper, with no luck, to trough it away, after giving up he just stood, letting the remaining fall onto the tile floor, he made his way too his moms office.

"Jude! What happened?" She exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Nothing, I just dropped my plate." He lied, hoping it was convincing.

"Jude, don't lie to mama."

"Uh, I was setting at lunch and a paper full of mashed potatoes fell on me." She raised her eyebrow, "I'm not lying! So can I use the faculty bathroom?"

"What? Don't you want toy go home?"

"Mom, its just mashed potatoes, I just need to change, I won't give them the gratitude of leaving."

Shaking her head she gave him the keys to the bathroom and told him to "Just give them back when you get home"

He quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants he had put in his back pack for gym and a loose tee seeing that the hem of his other one had a stain of a white residue, and yeah lets not follow that train of thought.

Holding his head high he made his way too his last three classes - Child Development, Gym/Health, and Creative Writing.-  
Both Child Development and Gym flowing as his early four classes did, yet His last class was different, funnier.

"Hello! You must be Jude!" Said the plump, young man with a fabulous beard. "Hear, take a seat!" He said practically pushing Jude into a desk.

The class was small, even smaller than it was back at Anchor Beach, with there only being thirteen students, well now being fourteen. "Connor, come set up here, I think we found you the perfect partner!" Said the teacher as the late bell rung. "Kay. While he moves, Jude introduce yourself, tell us something interesting and different about yourself."

"Umm ... Well I'm Jude, I just moved here from San Diego, and I'm seventeen, my mom's the new principle, and when I rant I rant in my second language."  
Intrigued Mr. Garner asked, "Which is?"

"French."

"Show us!"

"Um, Eh bien je déteste le genre de celui-ci ici, c'est un désastre et qui sais on demandé ou sait les gens supposent que je suis un pédé, alors oui, c'était une journée infecte." He looked around the room, and saw only open mouths everywhere. "Do any of you speak French."

"No." Said most of them in almost unison, yet they all shook their heads, a random blond girl in the back said, "A lot of people took Spanish."

"Kay, Bueno, básicamente dijo,'"bien odio la clase de él aquí, es un desastre.'''

"Okay, now you're just a show off, said the boy that had gathered his books at the teachers request to join Jude at the front of the class.

"Oh mon dieu." Jude said under his breath as he looked at the boy with sandy blond-brown hair, with a beautiful face -the face of a god- and sun kissed skin, Jude had to try with all his might to suppress a moan, and he failed, but he played it off as a shy, quickly following it with, "Well my mom is real big on education."


	2. The Parking Lot Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after leaving school things go bad for Jude, as well, they always do, somehow. But this time was different this time it stung personally, and not just for him hut for his mom Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within this chapter there are slurs used, slurs that I myself do not use when talking about others, yet were I live the slurs are common. I do not mean to say it as if everyone says them it is just that the town that the Adams-Fosters household has moved into is in South Carolina, my home state. So I would like to ask you to not over look the word as if they are not there, but don't treat them as if they are the only ones, for I myself have been called many slurs, they hurt, yet as anything else in life they can be overcome.

As he left seventh period he practically ran from the classroom to his car, only now realizing how out of place it would look in the student parking lot, Hell anything other than a huge truck would look out of place in that lot, from far away he could mistake it for a junkyard, not a school yard.

As he went to back out of the overcrowded area he was parked in, yet as soon as his car was in reverse, he was blocked in well so to say seeing that his car was most likely small enough to drive right under the huge truck that blocked him in.

He looked in the rearview mirror, and did not like what he was seeing, the door of that massive truck was open, and a pair of legs were dangling from it, with several huge guys - most in the varsity jackets he saw earlier - surrounding them.

God no. This can't be happening, this only happened in the movies, the would is peace loving, we have had wars in the past that were like this, wars of race, religion, and sex. Why must we have a war of sexual orientation.

And what put Jude on the side he was on at this moment, god do they seriously think just because he was from California he was on the side that he was on, of even worse did they think that being from his home state of California make him gay.

So, he might sometimes like the physic of a guy that doesn't make him gay, right?

Even though he has never found one girl, out of the hundreds that he had meet, "fuckable" doesn't make him gay, right?

Even though he is scared shit less to tell his moms, yes MOMS, that he one time had a crush on this one boy named Jacob didn't make him gay, right?

Who was he kidding, he's as queer as they come hell he wears nail-polish, because it makes him fell good.

  
'Wow,' Jude thought to himself after realizing how much he curses when he rant in his head Wait what were we talking about, oh yeah ...

  
The group of what seemed like hundreds, -or really seven as Jude counted- surrounded his car one being and the same one that dumped the envelope into his lap, tapped on his window He rolled it down and smelled the disgusting smell that must have been from the thing standing at his window, it took his all not to gag at the sight and smell he was taking in.

"May I help you?" Jude asked politely.

"Leave this school, hell leave the state, fag." Said the beast in a deep souther draw. As he spoke the aroma got oven worse, as if that was even possible.

"Excuse me?"

"God, a fag and slow. Leave. The. School. And. Leave. The. State. Fagot." God, why must his breath smell like all he had eaten in days was onions, pickles, and garlic. But by his look that is highly unlikely.

"I understood you the first time, but no."

"Fag, if you know what's good for you."

"First of all my names not fag, and second of all no."

"I ain't gonna have a fagot at my school, so get lost. You anent gonna covert any of my guys into queers like you."

"God, how stupid can one person be, we don't convert were born, and," he said before looking down the guys face, taking in all seven chins, she stinch, a pair of green dirt eyes and, white blond hair. "As if I would want to convert you."

This seemed to enrage the homophobic thing in his window, he looked like he was the hulk mid transformation and was ready to pound me into a pulp any minute now.

He jerked the door open after missing the handle an embarrassing two times, and grabbed for me, but there was a yell, a yell not from me, but from a woman, coming from ... oh no, it was Lena as she got closer the yell was clear, "PUT HIM DOWN!"

The hulk-man didn't put Jude down though, and as soon as Lena got close enough were he didn't have to yell he said, "Just walk on by, this doesn't concern you." Oh no, he didn't he hulk-man just told mama bear to just keep walking.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" She screamed once more.

"Walk by nigger!" No, no, no this is bad.

Jude could see the fire in her eyes, "Put my son down now! You are suspended!"

"You have no rule hear woman, and your sons a fag!"

"As the principle, I think I have the jurisdiction to expel you with all you have done!"

And with that Jude fell to the ground, and stood in just enough time to see the face the he-hulk was making turn from rage to panic. Jude looked around to see the whole parking lot staring both the dark-haired and redhead from earlier, and oh no, Connor. He was one of the jerks surrounding his car, wearing the varsity jacket.

 _'That was one hell of a first day_ ,' thought both Lena and Jude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For You Time


	3. A Self Harming, Sleepwalking, Wet Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was last night real or just an elaborate self harming, sleepwalking, wet dream?

Jude quickly walked from his mother's office back to his car, ignoring the few pairs of eyes that fell upon him as he made his way through the, slightly, less crowded parking lot. 

His car was no longer blocked into his parking space by that huge mound of the truck, and the school grounds were no longer weighed down by the mound of a man, -Whose name Jude had learned was Eric- for he had been suspended, for somehow there was no evidence, other than his on mothers -although the principle- testimony for his expulsion. So, there was that.

But nevertheless he walked to his car, and started it right up, pulled out of the lot and onto the road, before heading straight home. Where he was greeted by a, well he didn’t know what, Stef. Why, why did Mama call her? He thought, knowing that she had to, “I’m the principal right now. She’s your mom.” ‘Blah, blah, blah.’ 

“Baby!” She exclaimed. Wow she has grown so protective sense the other moved out. “Are you alright?”

“Yes Mama.” She enclosed his face in her shoulder with a hand on the back of his head, he practically had to bend in half to do so; seeing as he had passed her on the steps and was one above her, and he had grown to be six feet one. “I scratched my elbow when I fell. But that it.”

“Love, why are you so relaxed?”

“Because nothing happened.” He said pulling away, he shaked his head slightly, and put on a small, false, smile. Today everything happened, most everything bad, but still everything; he was embarrassed about starting school, he was embarrassed by jocks that would probably kill him right about now, embarrassed by his slight ranting in Creative Writing, and embarrassed by being pulled out of his car by Eric, and his total embarrassment of of having that little crush on that Connor jock that was so fucking cute, or is it hot. He really couldn't tell. ‘Wow! I rambles way to much.’

She let her hands fall, and he turned and went inside. He rushed up to his room -the only bedroom on the bottom floor- and through his backpack in the corner. And jumped onto his bed.

He took a quick nap, well not quick, sense he woke up at eight. He went to the kitchen to find a note left on the fridge that said, “Gone too dinner, left $20 on counter. Won't be out too late!”

He instantly got hungry, realizing he hadn't ate since yesterday. He looked down at himself, he was still entirely dressed, even his shoes were on. He grabbed the twenty off the counter and his keys from his pocket, and left. 

After not knowing where to go he decided on a diner he saw on his first day in this hell hole of a town, last week. He ordered a burger and fry, seriously hoping that no one he had know will see him eat, knowing that his face might just be covered in grease in the end.

He finished his huge burger and mound of fries within ten minutes of receiving it. His face was still covered when someone sits in the chair opposite of him. Taylor, he realized as the long red locks fell onto her shoulders. 

He instantly grabbed his napkin and covered his face. He looked up to see a smile on her face. 

“Hello.” She said plainly. 

“Hello, Taylor.” He said, wiping his lips.

“Quite a show, today.” She said, and he could for like the hundredth time today his cheeks go red. A small laugh escaped her, and Jude saw the person behind the make-up. “Don’t blush, look around.”

At this he did as she said and saw that the diner was now full of teenages, not the older crowd that was there when he first got there. Not just any teenagers, all jocks, and well the girls that were most likely their whorishly dressed girlfriends. If that's even a word.

“So. Where do you live?” She asked, she must have seen the confused look on his face because she elaborated, “For the project, in first period.”

“Um, here can I just give you my number? I can’t remember.”

“Sure.” She said giving him her phone. He put his number in and sent a text saying ‘Taylor.’ 

They sat in an awkward silence for what could have been hours before Jude said, “I should go.” Standing to leave. 

“Bye.” Said a smiling Taylor.

He Paid his bill and left, not anticipating what was going to happen next.

He drove home, listening to some terrible country radio station, and pulled into his driveway. 

Instead of going inside he decided to go for a run, his main source of exercise in this small town. What town doesn't have a gym. Well it kind of explains why the football team is full of Eric's But again there are those like Connor. 

‘WOW! How many times have I thought of that infernal jock today.’ 

When he was only maybe a two, three blocks at most away from his house when it happened. It came out of nowhere, but it hurt instantly. He could practically feel his face go blue with a bruise. He looked up from the ground on which he lay. He saw only the silhouette of his attackers. He saw at least six, the one that had hit him being the largest, obeusly Eric. 

It only got worse, he heard them shouting slurs that he didn't even know were slurs. They started to kick him where he lay. The pain was no longer the problem by the time they had finished. 

He couldn’t move. The pain started like a fire as soon as they stopped. Jude could see that there were more than just six, more like sixteen.

“Leave town you fuckin queer! Your Kind ain't wanted here!” Said the guy that had to be Eric with his southern drawl. 

Jude wanted to say something, anything that would make Eric mad. But he couldn't. His throat was too sore. He saw a light turn on in the upstairs window of the house who’s lawn they were on. 

The yard cleared almost instantly. And Jude was just left there. Hurting. 

He expected to lay there for ever from the pain that was spreading over and under his skin. He felt something drap over him, and he groaned. He heard a whisper, “Where do you live?” Once again he just groaned, “Say something.” Said the voice once again. 

Jude opened his eyes slightly and he could see who the voice belonged to, Connor. ‘Why the fuck would Connor be asking where he lived?’ Jude tried to nod in the right direction, it must had worked because he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and he felt them start moving in the right direction.

Jude groaned again when they reached his house, he felt them go up the stairs of the door. And of course it’s locked. Jude left through the glass door in his room, not the front. He tried his best to say, “Back” and somehow it worked.because he soon felt the cold air of his bedroom hit his face.

Connor laid him on his bed, and took off what he had draped on him earlier, which had been a letterman jacket. If Jude could talk … he would most likely be embarrassing himself right about now. So it's probably best that he can't. 

Well, what would you say, the hottest boy you had ever seen was in your room, just after he brought you hurting body back to your room, in the middle on the night. Wow. Had he passed out and was having a wet dream in the middle of a yard somewhere.

If that is the case let it go on. ‘No, no, no.’ He thought as his eyes grew weak and heavy. He felt something brush his lips, and then, he felt something press against his swollen lips. His eyes flew open.

‘OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!’ Connor was kissing him, god it felt so good,even on his hurting lips. His first real kiss. His first real kiss was with a boy who he thought was terribly homophobic.

Jude heard something that he could only assume was a door shutting, “Jude, love, where home.” He heard Stef yell.

Connor pulled away, wide eyed he whispered, “I’m sorry.” He didn’t seemed to be talking to Jude, but to himself. He grabbed his jacket from the edge of the bed and quickly pulled a sheet over Jude before turning off the light and leaving. 

Never speaking directly to Jude himself. Jude’s mind was entwined with theories of how none of this happened, and how had done some form of, sleepwalking, self harming thing. But he ended up giving up to the pain and fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning he moved ever so slightly and was overcome with pain. And the events of last night filled his mind.


	4. You're Sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's second day at his new school is long and painful, but it is his second day.

He could barely move in the morning, pain soaring through his body as if it was in his blood itself. He tried his his damndest to ignore the pain, failing miserably. Wincing, every step, as he creeped from his bed to the bathroom that connected to room.

He closed the door -expecting his mom to come in and make sure he was awake- and looked in the mirror. It wasn't him that looked back, maybe at best some purple alien creature trying to look like him, but there was no way in hell that that thing was the same Jude that woke up yesterday. 

He couldn’t help but be, well whatever emotion he was feeling, after seeing the creature with blue-ish, swollen lips, and his eyes; well one being swollen and one being black.

He tried to think of a way to keep this from his moms, with no success. After thinking of what his siblings would do, he decided on Mariana: try to cover it up with makeup, avoid mom’s in the morning, and finally try go to school as if what happened didn’t faze you.

Which it didn't, he was only phased by what had happened when he got home, that's what phased him. And there would be no way in hell he was going to miss talking to Connor about it. 

He slowly applied a thin layer of concealer and foundation, that kinda matched his pale skin that he got from the bathroom drawer that would have been Marianas. There was still evidence of the bruises, but just barely. Under better light Jude might had been able to see the real Jude, now at least. Hopefully the school has better lighting.

He left the glass door in his room to best avoid his moms.

As he got out into the student parking lot, he had adjusted to the pain. It still hurt like hell, but he could walk normal. He parked as far from the school as he could, making it a purpose to pass those guys that jumped him last night.

They were all bunched in around something, someone as Jude could see was a , slightly, smaller Eric. He saw Jude and said in an almost inaudible mess, “This the fag that got Eric suspended?” Among their group there were several nods, and many mumbled, “Yes.”

“God, why let fags like you in a nice good christian school like this?” 

Jude just smiled a small smile. Shit, even that hurt, he couldn't think of how bad it would hurt when he spoke. But he did it anyway, and it hurt, like, like well I don’t know. That’s how bad it hurt, But it came out evenly enough, “Anchor Beach was not founded on the beliefs of a religion, it was found on the beliefs of diversity and acceptance.” He said, and rage grew on the giants face, now he looked exactly as Eric, same red toned skin as a tomato.

“Next you fags well lie and say ‘Merica was ain’t found for the lord.” 

Jude just laughed slightly, it hurt even worse than talking but he couldn’t show weakness, before saying, “Is the stereotype going to live on to be true? Are you football guys, are really are stupid?” He said continuing to walk, he said in a yell-ish tone over his shoulder, “America was founded on the terms of religious freedom.”

He made his way to Miss. Gidris’ room, the first bell was yet to ring, so he was surprised to find it almost full, he sat in the hard plastic chair, suppressing a painful groan.

Soon the bell rung, and only a few more students joined them, one being Taylor, and her best friend Daria, and no, no, no! 

Connor was in this class? His eyes instantly followed Connor, who looked away instantly after meeting his eyes. That was normal, don’t look the gay kid in the eyes. It didn’t mean that Connor had kissed him, did it? He tried to let it pass, he couldn't be thinking about that now. 

The late bell rung and Taylor took a seat aside Jude. And for the whole period they worked on their project.

The day passed slowly and painfully. Even worse was that he had three more classes with Connor. Psychology, Gym, and Creative Writing.of course. 

So psychology and Creative Writing were extremely painful, for he had to walk up a pair of stairs; and he saw Connor. The hot homophobic jock, that may or may not had kissed him last night, so that was that … 

By the time seventh period came around, he was exhausted and sore and scared, I mean hell he would have to sit by the guy.

Jude sat in the seat that he sat in yesterday -almost late for class from having to walk across the whole camps to get here from gym- and not long after another from his gym class joined him, sitting on his right side.

Jude could see Connor was about to speak when the bell rung, and Mr. Garner jumped right into today's assignment. 

“Okay class, first quarter projects, you and your partner will have two weeks to build a utopian society, and write a story behind it. All it needs is a school, living quarters, a park, a town hall, and a store or market.” He said, as overly excited as ever, passing out rubrics. “Get to work!” He continued seeing everyone was staring blankly at him.

Connor turned to him instantly, “I’m sorry.” Shit.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Eric was the one who attacked me. Not you.” Jude said, ignoring Connor’s face.

“You know what I mean.” Was that hurt, in his voice? No, it couldn’t be.

“Connor, you have nothing to worry about, it's not like I’m going to tell anyone. If I even thought about it I’m dead. Either you kill me, or they kill me for ‘lying’ to them.” For the first time since the beginning of class Jude looked up, and their eyes meet. They both looked away immediately.

They both began working on their project separately. And when class was almost done, Connor taped a pencil Jude’s desk, to get his attention. And Jude glared at him once more. 

“Okay, I’m gonna come over and we ca- Are you wearing makeup?”

“No!” Jude said instantly. “Sure, you can come over.” He said, trying to calm his voice.

‘Wow! The pain surged through Jude as he through his bag in the corner and went to scrub off his makeup, he jumped onto his bed, aching, and fell into a deep sleep.

Only to be woken by the yell of his mother, “Jude someone’s here to see you!”

Jude barely had time to set up when his door opened, and Connor was almost instantly at the foot of his bed.

Jude said, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

For that Jude received a small smile, “You told me I could come and work on the project.” Connor came to the side of the bed, close enough to see the bruises on Jude’s face, and he flushed.

Connor continued up the side of the bed, and touched Jude’s face, lightly, with the tips of his fingers. “Did they do this to you?” Slight anger in his voice.

“Do you think I fell down a flight of stairs?” Said Jude, trying to give a small laugh. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? About what? I’ve been beaten up before. It’s not like you care. If anything you care more about your reputation than the well being of a stranger, especially a fag.”

“I’m sorry,” said Connor looking down at his feet.

“Can we just get to work?” Said Jude, pushing Connor hand from his face.

And for the next two hours they sat, talking as minimum as possible, and only about the project. 

By the time seven rolled around and Connor left, Jude could see that they would need a two sessions of working on the model. But that would have to wait, after sitting two hours with this guy, Jude couldn't wait to get rid of him.

Soon after he left Jude just went to sleep. Completely exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, to those people who may believe this is a "We could be making sparks" parody. It is not meant to be, I do see how it can be interpreted that way, yet it was written similar because they both take place in the bible belt, and are based in towns with its most popular sport being football. Yet I will take into consideration the similarities while writing. For I do not wish to make a parody.


	5. "God, shut the hell up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well ... Stef and Lena find out about the attack and are -slightly- enraged. And with a new project in psychology Jude is partnered with, you guessed it, Connor.

Jude woke not from his alarm clock, but from the dramatic gasp of his mother. After somehow avoiding them seeing him yesterday, which astonished him, Stef comes to wake him and sees the bruises that were still hugely evident.

He whispers, ‘Mom, no, no, no’ trying to not have her call out for his other mom.

But his few whispers couldn't stop her from yelling, “Lena!”

Jude whimpered as he heard the sound of high heels approaching his bedroom door. “What, dear?” She said, and Jude could tell that she was maybe only five feet from seeing him, in the state he was in.

“Take a look at your son!” Stef said.

“My son?” Lena said, confused at Stef's chose of words, because anytime Stef called one of them “Lena’s son” they hadn't done something wrong, like something Jude would never do; Like the time she caught Jesus and Emma, or when Mariana re-dyed her hair, or that incident between Callie and Brandon at Idyllwild. Yeah, something Jude would never do.

As soon as Lena stepped into the room she saw what had become of Jude and her eyes went wide. Like wide enough that Jude thought he saw a vein in them, from fifteen feet away.

“Bubba, what happened?” She said, drawing closer. 

“Nothing.” He said, claiming up, as he did when questioned by his mom.

“Bubba, you didn’t get this by a simple fall. When did this happen?” Said Lena, kneeling on his bed.

“I got beat up, down the road, the night before last.” He said looking down at, well, his comforter.

“And were just finding out about this now!” Stef said, in the “Old Stef” tone, like she always did when someone was in trouble. “How?” 

Jude could as the same thing, what kind of parents didn't check on their son for over twenty-four hours, and Jude lives under the same roof!

“I don’t know.” Jude said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

“Who did this?” It was Lena, her voice strong and bold. “Was it that kid Eric?” She demanded of him.

“No!” He lied, though he knew that Lena could tell.

 

“Uh, just get some rest, so you can go to school tomorrow.” She said sighing.

“I'm going to school.” He said jumping up, or the best that he could do with the slight pain that still resigned in his body from the attack.

“The hell you are!” Lena said.

Jude stared at his mom, wide eyed, he had never heard her say a word like hell, she rarely said ‘crap.’

“You are not going back there today!” She said, with rage. Not rage at him just the idea of him being surrounded by the people who did this, and who could blame her.

“Ma’ma, I’m going to school, I went yesterday. And I was hurting all day, I’ve rested. I can go to school. Even if it’s just to rub it in those jerks face that they couldn't stop the fag from coming to ‘their school.’” He said, and he could see Stef smile softly behind her wife's back.

Lena through up her hands in defeat, “Okay, but you’re riding with me.” She said. Jude opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, “It’s not up for discussion Jude. You ride with me of you don’t go.” 

“On second thought, maybe staying home isn't such a bad thing.” He said slightly nodding his head. 

She sighed and smiled, “Get dressed. You’re riding with me.”

Not complaining he got dressed, he had just finished when he heard a call, “Jude, love?” From down stairs. “It’s time to go.” 

He looked in the mirror, his face was still swollen and blue, but only just slightly. And it was going to have to stay that was, seeing as he had to leave; and was no good at applying makeup in the car.

He and Lena rode in silence. Both so busy with the move, still after a week, they knew the other had no stories to tell.

He grabbed his bag from the trunk and had to practically run to make it to make it to first period. And when he did, everyone saw the bruises. There were some gasp and a few laughs. And Jude could see pure sadness on Connor’s face. But why? Jude barely knew the guy.

So what if he saved him, or maybe had kissed him. Which Jude wasn't sure he had, because everyone in this hellhole was homophobic.

The day went by slow, again. But not because of the pain, as it had yesterday, but rather as the people around him. People stared and pointed as they did on the first day, but now they did it were Jude could easily see it, and of course with the laughs of the football team. 

‘This day couldn’t possibly get any worse,’ Jude thought to himself.

He was wrong, psychology today was about some disorder called the Oedipus Complex that they did a were supposed to have read about last night, which of course he hadn't done. But it’s not like his teacher would ever know, he couldn’t stop talking long enough to watch the documentary on paranoid schizophrenia, which was surprisingly fascinating.

But anyway at the end of class he assigned a project. I mean whats with all the teacher assigning project just a few weeks before the end of the quarter? Nevermind that, the bad part was when they must work in pairs - which would have been alright if the students didn’t pick their partners- jude only knew two kids in that class, a girl named Maddie, and Connor. Both of whom Jude would like to avoid partnering with -Because Maddie's a gossip, and Connor, well you know.

The class moved to get with their partners, and as Jude approached Maddie -at least partnering with her would be less awkward- he was pulled aside by a great force, Connor. “Hello!” He said inthustiacticly. 

Jude pulled himself from Connor grasp. He just smiled and turned back to try and goin Maddie. Shit! She had already found a partner. He looked around the room trying to find somebody, and body who hadn’t yet found a partner yet, he would settle on Eric if it meant not not having to be with Connor for another week, or however long this project would take.

After Mr. Koonts called out for everyone to take their seats he just gave up, and told Connor, “Just come by after school.” And he turned to sit back in his seat; As Connor attempted to hide a smile.

During sixth period Jude got a massive migraine. And at the start of seventh as Connor took his seat beside him and started to ask questions on the project in psychology; ‘What disorder should we use?’ and ‘Is there a certain time I should come over?’

Jude couldn't take it anymore by the fifth question and when Connor started the sixth -like seriously dude, how many questions do you have?- Jude just looked over to him and simply stated, “God, shut the hell up. I’m sorry for being rude, but we can talk when you come over. I brain hurts like a bitch and I can’t take it any more.” trying to let his voice be calm and below a whisper, but natural.

He felt a slight sensation of rage when he saw that Connor was suppressing a laugh.


	6. "We need to talk."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor work on their project, and well, it leads to something ...

Once again Jude rushed home, he took a BC Powder and drunk a huge mug of cold coffee, before going back to his room to try and nap the head-ache off.

As soon as he was in a light sleep he was woken by a heavy shaken on the shoulder. “Jude.” Said a soft voice. 

Jude opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room that he occupied. “What the fuck?” He said in a harsh voice.

“You told me to come over to work on the projects.” Said the voice, who Jude could now see to be Connor, who Jude could see was holding two coffee cups in his hands. Jude sits up and reaches for the cup in Connor's left hand, and he was given it. “Drink.” He said, “We have a lot to talk about.”

After drinking the whole cup he was still hurting and it must had been evident on his face because Connor held out his cup, witch Jude took not caring that the lid had just touched Connor’s beautiful, full, lips.

After finishing the rest of the coffee Jude’s migraine was almost gone, but he could push through it, if it meant he could talk to he Connor he was looking at; the Connor that had carried him home on that night.

“So … what disorder?” Jude asked, looking up to Connor -who had taken a seat at the foot of the bed- who was staring at him. “Connor? You know it’s not polite to stare.” 

Connor blushed, ever so slightly, and looked down; mumbling, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you always sorry? I mean, why are you blaming yourself for things like staring and everything.”

Connor’s cheeks became an even brighter shade of red. “I don’t know. I’m sor-”

“Why are you so shy when we are alone, but so confident around other people?” 

“I don’t know.” Connor said, looking up slightly. “You’re cute.” He said plainly.

“Wow, that’s out of character for the Connor I get to see.”

Connor’s lips curled into a small smile. He looked up to Jude, eyes calm. “So what disorder?” He said pulling out a notebook from his backpack that must had been at his feet.

“I have three days of notes.” Said Jude looking over Connor’s face. “You choice.”

Looking around the perfectly clean room, “OCD?”

Jude playfully punched his arm, “Trust me I’m nowhere near this neat, in about a week it’s gonna be worst that you would believe.” 

Connor just smiled slightly, he thumbed through his notes, “Um … how about agoraphobia.”

“Is that even a disorder?”

“We took notes on it.” Connor said, voice distant; reading the notes that were laid in his lap. “uh, how about kleptomania?”

“Sure.”

They worked for hours, with one more session like this they will finish the entire project, the one that's due in a month. 

But in the end they were tired, way too tired to finish the creative writing project. So tired infact, that when Jude went to make coffee, Connor fell asleep. And honestly he looked so peaceful Jude was tempted to let he just stay there.

But he decided against it, he sat the mugs down on his dresser, and shook Connor’s leg softly. Connor jumped up immediately, defencive. But quickly put down his guard seeing Jude -who was staring at him curiously.

“I’m sorry.” He said after discovering he laid in Jude's bed.

Jude gave him a look that he had know idea the meaning behind, and honestly neither did Jude. “Don’t be, I would have done the same.” He said, grabbing, and pressing a cup into Connor’s hand.

Connor, looked at him over the cup, his beautiful hazel eye; before saying, “But it is your bed.” 

He lowed the cup and stared at Jude for what felt like minutes, “You’re hot.” He said simply.

Jude looked up and said, blushing, “And you are practically sleep talking.” 

Connor smiled, before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

Jude's eyes widened and he know longer felt tired, his body wanted to say yes, -I mean, you have a hot, tiered guy on your bed, requesting to kiss, you kiss- but he decided best not, “No, you may not.”

“Why not?” He said, slightly frowning.

“Because you’re hot too.” That just sent a confused expression to Connor’s face, “You’re hot, and acting like you’re drunk and probably won't remember this in the morning.”

“Than why not?” 

Jude took a minute to extrapolate that, “Because you’re most likely just a curious straight guy, at best bi. You hang with the most homophobic guys I have ever met. And I’m not going to kiss you and act like it didn’t happen.”

“I don’t like her.”

Completely confused Jude blurted out, “What?”

“Daria, I mean I like her, but I don’t like like her. Like that.” He said getting up, walking to Jude, roughly pulling his waist so they were inches apart. “I like you.” He said, a small smile playing at his lips. 

This was so tempting, but completely strange. “No.” He said, shaking his head slightly.

“Please?” He said.

Jude, for the first time, looked into the golden-hazel eyes and immediately knew; “You fuker!” He said, pushing him abruptly and he fell on the bed. He was completely awake, he was only acting.

Connor went red. Like brick red, “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“That’s all you’ve got?” Jude -almost- yelled, enraged.

Connor was up again, grabbing Jude by the shoulders, “Yes, I’m sorry, Jude.” 

Jude shook himself free and went to turn, “Unbelievable.”

He was pulled back around by a hand on his wrist. Lips were on his, and he tensed completely. His body ached to kiss back, but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t give in. 

He finally gave in when Connor’s soft hands cupped his face. He melted into the kiss, like he wished he had been able to the first night. He never imagined a kiss could feel so good, but again this was his first real kiss -not that he would ever tell Connor that, hell he was seventeen, most kids his age weren't even virgins.

The kiss felt like it had taken hours from his days. And it was finely Connor who pulled away, panting profusely, eyes blown, lips swelled. “Wow!”

And now it was Jude saying, “I’m sorry.”

Connor was smiling, bottom lip between his perfect teeth. He shook his head slightly, “I’m not.” He said pulling Jude even closer that before by the ass. “Let me kiss you.” He said when Jude avoided his lips.

“I can’t.” Jude said looking back into his eyes.

“You can.”

“You’re with Daria.” 

“I’ll end it with her.” Jude just shook his head. “I will I promise, just kiss me.” His eyes begging.

“You won’t, you won’t break up with her, you won’t. Even if you, do we won’t date; reputation in everything to people in this town.”

Connor didn’t respond, he just avoided Jude’s eyes. 

Annoyed Jude pulled away.

“I think it’s just best if you leave.”

“Jude.” 

But Jude just shook his head.

Soon after Connor left Jude fell asleep, realizing again how tired he was.

He went to school the next morning, expecting to have to avoid Connor. But at the beginning of first period he hadn’t showed up. 

But Daria had, tears practically still falling from her eyes.

“What happened?” Jude asked Taylor as took her seat by him.

“Um, well Connor called last night, completely drunk, and ended it. I mean after four year, what a bastard.” Not taking her eyes of Daria, as she talked.

“Yeah.”

Connor didn’t show up the whole day, but everyone was talking about the break up.

As soon as the seventh period bell rung he got a text, before he even left the class. It read, “We need to talk.” It was from Connor.


	7. "hang out, and talk, and flirt."

When Jude got home he hadn’t even got out of his car when he saw Connor, sitting on the steps. 

 

He smiled as Jude approached. Jude just looked at him, and pushed passed and unlocked the front door. Neither spoke as walked to his room. Jude threw his bag on the flood, and turned to Connor.

 

Instantly lips were on his, he wanted to sink into it, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t allow himself. He pulled away and said, “You broke up with Daira.” It was a statement, but nodded, a smile on his face.

 

Jude closed his eyes, and said, “No!” Connor just stared at him, confused. 

 

“Why? I told you, I don’t want her, I want you.” He said, stealing a quick peck.

 

“Connor, you can’t have me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because, yes, Daria was a reason that this can’t happen, but she’s not the only reason.”

 

“Jude, I would do anything. Just tell me the reasons.”

 

“Connor.” He said, feeling slightly annoyed, for some reason.

 

“Jude, please.”

 

“Connor, you’re not like me. If you try to get to know me you’ll probably hate me.”

 

“Why can’t it just be this, then?”

 

“Because, I’m not like that, I’m clingy and I’m the type to get jealous. And I’m not a slut, I need a relationship, something stable; something I wouldn’t get from you.”

 

Connor wrapped his arms around Jude, his hands resting just above his ass on his lower back. “How do you know that you can’t get it from me?”

 

“Connor, you won't let me lay claim to you, and you won’t protect me, not in public. I’m sorry, but that’s not the kind of relationship I need.” He said, pulling away, just far enough for Connor’s hands to fall from his back.

 

He continued, “You’re not gay, you’re straight. You might be something else, but you won’t ever tell anyone that. You hang with guys like Eric, and other homophobic lugs that run the senior class.”

 

Connor went quiet, what could he say?

 

Jude went to turn and he wasn't pulled back around. Quietly he says, “Hell you probably won’t admit it to yourself.”

 

He turned back after gathering his laptop from his desk, Connor had gone. Jude could hear the front door, slam -or rather fall- shut. 

 

Guess they aren't working on the project today.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jude just sat on his bed, phone in hand. He heard his mom’s excessively loud footsteps. She came fully into the room before Jude looked up. “How do I look?” She asked. She looked… elegant?

 

“Fabulous.” He said, monotone.Lena did look nice in the long form fitting dress she was wearing, it was navy and matched her heels -which explained her loud steps. “You and mom going out?” 

 

“No, but you are.” She said, and he looked up at her. “Me and momma are having company.”

 

He looked back down to his phone before correcting, “Momma and I. And may I ask where I will be going.”

 

“Your choice.”

 

He ended his Tumblr tumble, and hopped up. He grabbed a light blue, thin hoodie and went headed to his door. He said, “I’ll be back at eight.” Seeing that it was already six.

 

She yelled slightly through the closed, glass door, “Make it ten!”

 

UHH! He literally had nowhere to go. His closest friend was Taylor, and that was only because they had been working on their shared project during lunch. And the only place in town that he had really ever been was a small, Mom and Pop store, and that diner. 

 

Louise and Paul were nice enough, but he dought they would really enjoy his company right now. So, too the diner he went.

 

He ordered a large meal from his waitress, Trisha, and just sat. Watching an older couple struggle down the few steep stairs. 

 

His Tex-Mex Doritos cheesy casserole arrived, and it was amazing, paired with his Coke. He ate slowly, trying to make it last. The chair to his left was pulled out, and out of the corner of his eye he saw dark red curls. “Hello, Taylor.”

 

“Hello.” She said, placing her head on his shoulder. It was strange for someone, you barely know to be so comfortable around you. “So, may I ask you a question?”

 

Swallowing the bite that he had just took, “You Just did.”

 

“Don’t be a smartass.”

 

“Sure, shoot.”

 

“How did you do it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Break up Connor and Daria.”

 

Jude instantly tensed up, “What makes you think I broke them up?”

 

“Jude, Connor and Daria have been to be together since seventh grade. And it finally happens not a week after you start going to our school.”

 

“He’s straight. He wouldn’t break up with her for me.”

 

“Jude, he loved her. You should have seen them, they were way too close, like literally when we were in that sleepover stage she left me in the middle of the night to go have sex. Like seriously, who has sex in the eighth grade.

 

I mean like why? It’s not like you’re going to be with him forever.” She sounded like she was angry. 

 

“Wow.”

 

“What?” 

 

“You like Connor.” He said, and she tensed up. And he knew. “You like Daria.”

 

“No! Shhh! Even if it’s true you can’t talk about it here! Im LA or wherever you’re from it may be accepted to be out, but here … it’s still, you, you just don’t tell!” Wow! She had an amazing, way of whispering and yelling at the same time.

 

He put his head on Taylor’s shoulder this time. “We are going to be such great friends.” 

 

She laughed and rested her head aside his, “I’m not going to be your beard.”

 

“If we started dating, given my notoriety of being the only out gay -although I never came out- you may be outed.”

 

She laughed, “Bye, Jude.” She got up and went to serve a young couple, about fourteen.

 

He finished his meal and paid Trisha, and left. It was still only seven when he pulled into the driveway.

 

GOD! He can’t just sit here. So he ran, well joged, to a park. One that he didn’t even knew existed. It was small, and on a small pond. He just sat on the swing. And was startled when he was pushed.

 

Not pushed like to make him fall, but like a playful push. Shit, someone else was here. And Jude could bet who it is.

 

“Connor.” He said flattly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Pushing you.” 

 

Jude stood from the swaying swing, and turned, “Connor, why did you break up with Daria?”

 

Connor tensed, slightly, but Jude could tell by the rigidness of his shoulders. “I’ve told you.”

 

“You told me you don’t want her, Taylor told me that you love Daria.”

 

“We dated for six years, I don’t love her. Yeah she is nice, and the sex is okay. But I never even liked her. I like you.”

 

“God, don’t even start with that.”

 

“Why can’t I like you?” Said Connor, stepping closer to Jude.

 

“Connor,” He said, shaking his head, “You need to get back with Daria.”

 

“Can we be friends, like friends friends?”

 

“Are you asking me to be you mistress?” Jude said, smiling slightly.

 

“Would you?” His face lifted, bright.

 

“No, I will not.”

 

“Can we be friends?” 

 

“Like?” 

 

“Like, we hang out, and talk, and flirt.”

 

“We can hang and talk. You may flirt, I will not respond.” 

 

Connor stepped even closer, he stood maybe a foot away. “Why not?”

 

“Because, you will be dating Daria.” 

 

Connor took one last step, he’s full lips were only an inch or two away from Jude’s. “Only at your request.”

 

Jude let out a noise that he didn’t mean too; and that was the last straw.

 

Connor pulled him close, kissing him. God! It felt so good! Like orgasmic, like something Jude wishes would never end. It felt like minutes had passed when Connor pulled away, “I’m sorry.”

 

Jude silently laughed, “That’s one reason why.”

 

“Then I’m not sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not sorry, I liked kissing you and I think I will do it again.” And he did. It was longer, and better. Passionate and lustful. And when he pulled away this time, Jude could see blown out eyes, and red puffy lips.

 

“SERIOUSLY!” They jumped apart at the sound of Taylor’s voice. “You just ended it with Daria! And now you’re going and kissing a guy!”

 

Taylor stormed off, and Connor quickly said, “I’m sorry!” Before running after Taylor.

 

Fuck! He decided it’s best to just go home. He just sat in his car, thinking.


	8. "Please?"

Jude startles, at the loud closing of the passenger seats door, he turned to find Connor staring at him. “Did you handle it?” He asks, a question he hadn’t been thinking about,  _ ‘What if Taylor spoke, told Daria?’  _ In his mind, this was a good question.

 

“I did,” Connor’s voice came calm and low. It sent a chill down Jude’s spine, “She knows not to blame you.” Even in the dark, Jude could see his full lips practically disappear, as he pressed them together.

 

In a low, raspy, voice Jude huffed, “Tomorrow I’ll make sure she doesn’t blame you. What time is it?” Jude stretched at his question, a yawn escaping his lips. He was amused as Connor yawned along. 

 

“Just after ten,” Connor’s eyes looked down, at Jude’s lips. He outstretched a hand, and let a finger drift across soft lips. “How do you make drooling hot?” Connor’s question as followed by him withdrawing his finger, it slightly glistening.

 

“Ewww! Ewww! Gross!” Jude exclaimed, he quickly picks up a tissue, from the cup holder, and wraps it around Connor’s finger. “I don’t know what’s more disgusting, my drool, or you touching it!” It was gross, but Connor liked it.  **(It was disgusting but Connor liked it;not the drool part -he could deal with less of that- but the excuse to touch Jude, and not be scolded.)**

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Connor asks, his voice low. He lend in, expecting an answer he doesn’t get.

 

“No.” His head turns, and Connor’s warm lips touch his cheek. It’s not the bliss of the night’s earlier kiss, but it’s something. Connor thoroughly enjoys the feeling of Jude’s pale skin, he enjoys the light vanilla taste of what must be moisturiser. 

 

“Jude!” Connor sounded needy, and to be honest, he was. He was needy, and he didn’t care. It’s not the… most interactive thing he’s ever done; but this was different, Jude’s skin was oddly soft, compared to Daria’s and it was amazing. 

 

Jude pulled away, a shy blush in his cheeks. “Do you remember the last time we kissed? I mean even an ofe like you should remember the past few hours.”

 

Connor’s lips turn up, curving into a sinister smile, “I remember. How could I forget?” He doubt he ever would, it was intense, and hot and amazing.

 

“I don’t know,” Jude turned to him, and smiled; after a smile started to grow on Connor, his face turns serious, “But you better, the last time Taylor caught us. What if it had been someone else? Daria? Eric?” I’m not risking a nice, and comfortable life being pointed at and whispered about.

 

“I’m sure as hell not risking it for a guy who won’t risk it with me. If you come out, then we can talk. Goodbye.” With that Jude opened his door and started walking. He is stopped by the ambitious Connor. Jude huffed as the hand wrapped firmly around his wrist turned him.

 

“I’m not going to forget,” Connor’s voice was low, his words only for Jude’s ears. “Can I come in?” 

 

“Connor, forget it. It meant nothing, it was a kiss. You can, and will, forget it. You can’t come in, and you won’t come over friday to work on the project if you don’t leave now.” Jude’s voice was steirn, oddly.

 

“Can we be friends?” Connor asked after a moment of silence, his voice barely above a shy whisper. “Like those type of friends?” Connor refers to the types of friends that normally share more than an order of fries.

 

Jude exhaled a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, “Connor,” Jude looked up, maybe an inch, to look into warm hazel eyes. “We are acquaintances, we are not friends, and we are certainly not buddys.”

 

A pout crosses the older boys lips, “But you said we could be friends.” The voice that came, sounded like a little brat who was use to getting everything they want.

 

“I never said we could be that type of friend, and that was before you kissed me in public. And at the time you had a bargaining chip, the breakup with Daria.”

 

He releases the boy’s small wrist, and his eyes change from lustful teen to light and childish. “Does that mean that I don’t have to get back with Daria?” He sounded relieved.

 

Jude bit his lip, as seductively as he could. “If you break up with her…” Connor was focused on his lips, which were growing red due to the pressure there. “I may forget your name.”

 

“Why don’t you like me?” Connor sounds hurt, his voice weak.

 

Jude tilts his head both ways, considering. “It’s not that I don’t like you, it’s that you don’t like me.”

 

“But I do.” Now he sounds like a begging child.

 

“Connor, you've known me a few days!” The sunkissed boy’s face falls.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” He asked, whispering so that Jude barely heard.

 

“Of course I do,” Jude said unexpectedly, “My moms feel in love at a school tour for my brother. But Connor, you have to understand, you can’t like me - you would never love me - if you’re in the closet. Or if push comes to shove, straight.”

 

Conner averts his eyes, and they land on the door of the Adam-Foster residents. It’s open, barely but still open. “Someone’s watching,” he whispers. When Jude goes to turn his head he’s stopped, “Jude, I have to go.”

 

Jude’s head snapped back around, and he stares at Connor; “Now you’re afraid for my parents to see us talking?” Jude snaps, something in him working it’s way to the surface. “Connor, this is why we can’t be buddies, we could barely be friends if you’re scared to be seen with me, at my house, let alone in public.”

 

“Jude, wait.” He called, as Jude turned and walked away. “Please?” He was practically begging. His pleading did nothing, not even a turn of the head.

 

Connor walks home, angry. He couldn’t tell you at who, or what: Jude, himself, the complete change in Jude’s behaviour towards the end of the night, him mentioning love at first sight; the list goes on.


	9. "Please?"

Jude startles, at the loud closing of the passenger seats door, he turned to find Connor staring at him. “Did you handle it?” He asks, a question he hadn’t been thinking about,  _ ‘What if Taylor spoke, told Daria?’  _ In his mind, this was a good question.

 

“I did,” Connor’s voice came calm and low. It sent a chill down Jude’s spine, “She knows not to blame you.” Even in the dark, Jude could see his full lips practically disappear, as he pressed them together.

 

In a low, raspy, voice Jude huffed, “Tomorrow I’ll make sure she doesn’t blame you. What time is it?” Jude stretched at his question, a yawn escaping his lips. He was amused as Connor yawned along. 

 

“Just after ten,” Connor’s eyes looked down, at Jude’s lips. He outstretched a hand, and let a finger drift across soft lips. “How do you make drooling hot?” Connor’s question as followed by him withdrawing his finger, it slightly glistening.

 

“Ewww! Ewww! Gross!” Jude exclaimed, he quickly picks up a tissue, from the cup holder, and wraps it around Connor’s finger. “I don’t know what’s more disgusting, my drool, or you touching it!” It was gross, but Connor liked it.  **(It was disgusting but Connor liked it;not the drool part -he could deal with less of that- but the excuse to touch Jude, and not be scolded.)**

  
  


“Can I kiss you?” Connor asks, his voice low. He lend in, expecting an answer he doesn’t get.

 

“No.” His head turns, and Connor’s warm lips touch his cheek. It’s not the bliss of the night’s earlier kiss, but it’s something. Connor thoroughly enjoys the feeling of Jude’s pale skin, he enjoys the light vanilla taste of what must be moisturiser. 

 

“Jude!” Connor sounded needy, and to be honest, he was. He was needy, and he didn’t care. It’s not the… most interactive thing he’s ever done; but this was different, Jude’s skin was oddly soft, compared to Daria’s and it was amazing. 

 

Jude pulled away, a shy blush in his cheeks. “Do you remember the last time we kissed? I mean even an ofe like you should remember the past few hours.”

 

Connor’s lips turn up, curving into a sinister smile, “I remember. How could I forget?” He doubt he ever would, it was intense, and hot and amazing.

 

“I don’t know,” Jude turned to him, and smiled; after a smile started to grow on Connor, his face turns serious, “But you better, the last time Taylor caught us. What if it had been someone else? Daria? Eric?” I’m not risking a nice, and comfortable life being pointed at and whispered about.

 

“I’m sure as hell not risking it for a guy who won’t risk it with me. If you come out, then we can talk. Goodbye.” With that Jude opened his door and started walking. He is stopped by the ambitious Connor. Jude huffed as the hand wrapped firmly around his wrist turned him.

 

“I’m not going to forget,” Connor’s voice was low, his words only for Jude’s ears. “Can I come in?” 

 

“Connor, forget it. It meant nothing, it was a kiss. You can, and will, forget it. You can’t come in, and you won’t come over friday to work on the project if you don’t leave now.” Jude’s voice was steirn, oddly.

 

“Can we be friends?” Connor asked after a moment of silence, his voice barely above a shy whisper. “Like those type of friends?” Connor refers to the types of friends that normally share more than an order of fries.

 

Jude exhaled a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, “Connor,” Jude looked up, maybe an inch, to look into warm hazel eyes. “We are acquaintances, we are not friends, and we are certainly not buddys.”

 

A pout crosses the older boys lips, “But you said we could be friends.” The voice that came, sounded like a little brat who was use to getting everything they want.

 

“I never said we could be that type of friend, and that was before you kissed me in public. And at the time you had a bargaining chip, the breakup with Daria.”

 

He releases the boy’s small wrist, and his eyes change from lustful teen to light and childish. “Does that mean that I don’t have to get back with Daria?” He sounded relieved.

 

Jude bit his lip, as seductively as he could. “If you break up with her…” Connor was focused on his lips, which were growing red due to the pressure there. “I may forget your name.”

 

“Why don’t you like me?” Connor sounds hurt, his voice weak.

 

Jude tilts his head both ways, considering. “It’s not that I don’t like you, it’s that you don’t like me.”

 

“But I do.” Now he sounds like a begging child.

 

“Connor, you've known me a few days!” The sunkissed boy’s face falls.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” He asked, whispering so that Jude barely heard.

 

“Of course I do,” Jude said unexpectedly, “My moms feel in love at a school tour for my brother. But Connor, you have to understand, you can’t like me - you would never love me - if you’re in the closet. Or if push comes to shove, straight.”

 

Conner averts his eyes, and they land on the door of the Adam-Foster residents. It’s open, barely but still open. “Someone’s watching,” he whispers. When Jude goes to turn his head he’s stopped, “Jude, I have to go.”

 

Jude’s head snapped back around, and he stares at Connor; “Now you’re afraid for my parents to see us talking?” Jude snaps, something in him working it’s way to the surface. “Connor, this is why we can’t be buddies, we could barely be friends if you’re scared to be seen with me, at my house, let alone in public.”

 

“Jude, wait.” He called, as Jude turned and walked away. “Please?” He was practically begging. His pleading did nothing, not even a turn of the head.

 

Connor walks home, angry. He couldn’t tell you at who, or what: Jude, himself, the complete change in Jude’s behaviour towards the end of the night, him mentioning love at first sight; the list goes on.


	10. "Hi."

The next day was awkward, sitting next to Taylor. “Jude, I understand.” Is all she would say when he brought up what she had seen the night prior. And all day he wondered what Connor had told her. 

 

Connor tried to talk to him when they bumped into one another in the bathroom, but decided it was to awkward, and was right to assume so. All day they both tried to gather what they were going to say when they sat down in History.

 

Connor had got the the point of having to ask a teacher to repeat her question when called on. And still be gave the wrong answer.

 

Jude on the other hand tried not to let it consume his day, raising his hand for almost every question that was asked. Never missing a beat, even correcting a wrongly written problem from the board.

 

“Mrs. Fosters,” The voice on the phone speaker called to his mother when she answered it during the lunch she suggested they have. “I would be delighted to come in tomorrow, but of course there is the small problem of that boy; Eric was it?”

 

“It has been handled sir, and we do wish you would expect the money. The football funds are abnormally high, and if it doesn’t go to you it will roll over onto next year's sports gallery.”

 

“And that is a bad thing?” The young voice called over the speaker.

 

“If the funds roll over, the board will have to disclose to the public the amount that allow for a single schools sports. And although, I wouldn’t mind it if it means that there is a chance at a higher Art’s salary. It’s just unlikely this would change it.

 

“And not to mention the reputation that is would give.” The mother and son were not the only two in the room. Another woman, a senior advisor; and administrator stood leaning over the desk. She writes legal stuff down and how Lena should word it.

 

“Lena, I could not except! It’s a favor for an old friend, not to mention that if it’s not a volunteer thing they might cancel my monthly allowance.” Jude sat back in his chair, he didn’t know who she was talking to, and honestly he didn’t care.

 

This is his only real chance to think about Connor, really think. He wonders what Connor could be doing right now, unaware that the same thought was rushing through Connor’s own about him.

 

He thinks of how he could explain to Connor the awkward position he’s been placed in. His only friend-ish- was still mad at him, and he lied to his mom. He hated Connor for this; but he loved the way Connor texted him all those times.

 

And the awkwardness that flowed through them when they were alone… or with others. They kissed, a kiss Jude’s not soon to forget. They talked, and stared, and well that’s it. It’s not like they’ve gone on dates, or anything like that.

 

Connor was obsessed with him, and he had no idea why. Look at him, his skin is paler than a newborn's. His eyes are a simple brown, his hair a matching color. Connor had tan skin, eyes of honey and gold, and hair a million shades in one.

 

“Jude.” His mother calls for his attention, “Did you hear anything I said?”

 

He shakes his head, in slight shame. “I was… thinking.”

 

His mom smiled, and responded, “About that boy?” Jude absentmindedly shook his head before fully comprehending what she was insinuating. “Are you going to tell me his name?”

 

“Nope.” He said simply, plopping a peanut butter filled spoon in his mouth.

 

“You really need to eat something other than condiments.”

 

“Is peanut butter a condiment?” He asks, trying to change the subject from what he knows it will go back to. “Now that’s a question. Is a spread a condiment?”

 

He sees his mom roll her eyes, but before she can chew his head off he’s saved by the bell. “Love you mom!” He says, leaving the small principal's office.

 

The wait for seventh period draws on, and the boys both sit through an agonising sixth period. Connor sits through weightlifting, laughing along with the other guys. He tries to look at the guys, but he can’t. They are nothing compared to Jude.

 

Jude didn’t look at anybody, he was use to avoiding the eyes of people. Back at Anchor Beach, he couldn't look at guys without them thinking he was checking them out. He never started.

 

The bell for seventh period rang, and they set off. Jude reached the room first. He sits in his desk, and waits. He doesn’t have to wait long, soon a sweating Connor stares at him.

 

“Hi.” Connor says shyly, sitting in his own desk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic that I am submitting, if anyone reads it I would like responses, be them positive or negative.  
> -Thank You For Your Time


End file.
